


Sieberan Tiger

by asgardiandrums



Series: A Fandom Christmas 2012 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, That side of Jim we all know exists but only with Seb, possibly maybe a marriage proposal, you never know with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb's cold, Jim warms him, and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieberan Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I might be a little crazy for starting this, but this year, as my first year 300% immersed in fandoms, im writing a story for each of my OTP's *i have 10... i think*
> 
> just some short little ficlets.
> 
> this is the first :)

Jim likes to have fun. So Sebastian isn't even surprised when he's walking home, one cold Christmas Eve, and some pop diva starts singing on his phone.

"Mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical," Britney Spears belted out, as his ringtone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and answered his phone. Jim's on the other line, picking up where the ringtone ended. Oddly enough.

"Yeah, Boss," Sebastian sighed.

Jim tisked at him, "Sebby, a this point we're beyond boss."

"James," Sebastian half growled.

"Ooo, touchy!" Jim said. Sebastian could almost see his face change into a mock shock.

"It's cold," Sebastian spat. "I hate the cold."

"Come home," Jim ordered.

"Almost there."

"Good! I have a surprise for you," Jim said, then hung up.

Sebastian sighed and slid his phone in his pocket.

 

A few minutes later, he was walking into the flat. He heard the crackle of fire, and sighed. Heat, sweet, sweet, heat.

Jim was on the floor wrapping a present. When he heard the front door open, he quickly slapped a bow on the small box and pushed it under the tree.

"You know," Seb began. "Anyone would be so surprised to see James Moriarty, consulting criminal, wrapping presents."

Seb walked over and sat down next to Jim.

"Hello, Tiger," Jim said, climbing into Sebastian's lap. 

Seb gladly welcomed the warmth. Jim wrapped his legs around Sebastian and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim, and moved his head, so Jim could fit better between his neck and shoulder.

"Cold," Seb mumbled.

"Then let's fix that, yes?" Jim's eyes sparked with interest.

Sebastian nodded, pressing his nose into Jim's shoulder. Jim nipped at Seb's earlobe, warming it with his tongue. Sebastian let out a satisfied sigh. Jim moved on to lay trails of kisses on his ears, warming them. When satisfied about the warmth of his sniper's ear, Jim moved on to the other ear. Nipping and licking his boyfriend's way to warmth. Sebastian slowly laid down on his back, as Jim warned his nose with kisses. He turned his head so Jim could lay a line of kisses along his jaw, when he saw the little box with a bow.

"Oh, what's this?" Sebastian asked, reaching for the box.

"Merry Christmas," Jim smiled. 

The tag on the box read, "Don't open until you find me! -JM"

"I found you," Sebastian smirked.

Jim nodded his head toward the box, "Open it."

Sebastian tried to sit up, but Jim had him pinned. He sighed, and held the little box above his face, carefully unwrapping it.

"It's a box," Seb said.

Jim glared at him, "You have to open it, Moran."

Sebastian chuckled and lifted the lid off. Inside was a tiny velvet box. His breath caught in his throat.

"Is this..." he began.

"Sebastian Moran," Jim began. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me? You're the little peaks of sunshine in my dark soul. You're always there, in the background, with a gun, protecting me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sebastian was speechless. Here is this man, the world infamous James Moriarty, and no one else would ever see this side of him. The caring, loving side. That was something special.

"Yes," Sebastian said, nodding his head in confirmation.

Jim's smile could've broken his face. He reached over and took the box from Seb. He opened it, revealing a simple silver band with a small Tiger Eye gem stone in the center. He slipped the ring on Sebastian's ring finger. Inside the ring, Sebastian could see the engraving, 'Tiger's always got his eye out for me, now I have one out for Tiger. -JM'

Cheesy, but all Jim. Sebastian pulled Jim down for a very passionate kiss. 

"Now all we have to do is get you a ring, just as symbolically elegant," Seb whispered, knowing full well he had a velvet box in his coat pocket, waiting for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 down, 9 to go.
> 
> McDanno up next!


End file.
